Fake
by GaramMerica
Summary: Sejak awal, semua itu palsu. / Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Tidak akan. / Pesan terakhir, Kira? / Just a One Shot. Mind to read and review?


Semuanya benar-benar kacau. Aku tidak begitu bisa mengikutinya.

Awalnya kami hanya sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di akhir pekan. Semuanya berjalan dengan normal. Pengunjung yang ramai, lampu-lampu berkilauan dengan berbagai warna, eskalator dan lift yang tak henti-hentinya beroperasi, musik yang menggema dari berbagai toko dan _event_ tamu yang berlangsung di lobi, ya semuanya normal. Sampai bom pertama diledakkan.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di atasnya. Semuanya mulai kabur. Aku ingat telingaku yang berdengung, kaki kananku yang mati rasa, asap hitam yang mengepul bersama beberapa bagian langit-langit yang runtuh, orang-orang yang berlarian tanpa arah, dan dirinya yang berdiri di sampingku dengan mulut yang terus bergerak namun tak bisa kutangkap. Ia menatapku dengan raut cemas dan alis bertaut. Aku melihat jemarinya menggenggam erat sebuah kotak kecil dengan beberapa tombol hitam di balik jaket kulitnya sebelum ledakkan kedua terjadi. Aku tak bisa melihat apa pun lagi.

_Apa yang telah kaulakukan?_

.

* * *

**Fake**

Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to its owner: SUNRISE, BANDAI, and its creators

No material profit taken from this.

Crime/Tragedy

T

Warning: _OOC_, _One Shot. AU. Unplanned plot, typo(s), _kegajean cerita dan penulisan.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Aku terbangun dengan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku. Ruangan bercat putih, bau alkohol, klasik.

"Kira?"

Kuarahkan sedikit kepalaku ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang duduk di sampingku sambil menggenggam tangan kananku erat dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya merah dan lingkar kehitaman pun terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. "Cagalli ...," gumamku sambil menutup mataku lagi.

Ia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. "Kau mau membuatku menunggu berapa juta tahun lagi, Adik Bodoh?" ujarnya cepat, "aku tahu kau lelah, tapi bertahanlah sedikit lebih lama. Akan kupanggilkan dokter." Ia beranjak dari kursinya dengan derit singkat.

Kini giliranku yang menahannya. Aku mengernyit saat rasa nyeri menjalar dari bahu kananku. "Tidak ..., Cagalli. Aku ... aku ..."

Lalu suara-suara itu muncul, sirine polisi dan ambulans yang berasal dari siaran berita di televisi di sudut ruangan. Aku bisa mendengar suara sang reporter yang sedang melaporkan sebuah insiden mengejutkan yang sedang terjadi di gedung Pusat Penelitian Negara.

"_... lain dan Doktor Ulen Hibiki ditemukan tewas dengan tiga luka tembak di dada. Pihak PPN melaporkan telah kehilangan serangkaian data yang pihak PPN sendiri masih menolak untu memberikan keterangan lengkap mengenai data tersebut. Selain ..."_

Mataku membulat dan sebuah beton rasanya baru saja dijatuhkan di atas perutku. "Tidak ... tidak! Ayah!" Aku bangkit dengan cepat. Kesalahan besar. Kepalaku berdenyut kuat dan titik-titik hitam mulai menguasai pandanganku. Aku menggeram saat rasa sakit hebat menjalar dari seluruh tubuhku, seolah-seolah kulitku baru saja dirobek pelan-pelan dan setiap serat ototku dikoyak satu persatu. Napasku memburu dan keringat dingin terasa mengalir melewati pelipisku.

"Kira! Berhenti bergerak! Tenanglah!" Suara Cagalli mulai menjauh.

Gambaran-gambaran itu kembali. Suara ledakan, reruntuhan yang menimbulkan suara gemeretuk mengerikan, orang-orang yang berlarian, asap hitam, darah ... banyak sekali darah di kakiku ... dan _dia_.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menemukan kejadian yang serupa namun berbeda. Kini Cagalli berdiri di sampingku sambil memandangku dengan alisnya yang bertaut tiap ia mencemaskan sesuatu ..., bukan _dia_. Air mata mengalir deras sepanjang pipinya.

Tiba-tiba semuanya jelas. Ledakan-ledakan itu, insiden di gedung PPN, kematian Ayah ... semuanya masuk akal.

Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan hilang dari tubuhku dengan cepat. Kepalaku terasa ringan dan pandanganku berputar. Suara Cagalli benar-benar tidak terdengar. Bahkan aku pun tak bisa melihat wajahnya lebih dari tiga detik tanpa menjelajah ke langit-langit, TV, atau orang-orang berbaju putih yang baru muncul.

Tubuhku pun menyerah.

.

* * *

"Aku membencimu." Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku saat ia muncul di hadapanku. Sosok berambut biru gelap dan tegap yang berdiri dengan congkak di samping bingkai jendela. Bahkan cahaya bulan pun tak bisa memperlihatkan sosoknya yang dibalut pakaian serba gelap.

Ia tak langsung menjawab. Di ruangan kecil ini hanya tinggal aku dan dirinya. Aku bersyukur Cagalli sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian tambahan untukku sekaligus membawa pulang yang sudah kotor, meski sekarang aku yakin aku tidak akan lagi membutuhkan pakaian-pakaian itu. "Kau datang untuk menghabisiku," ujarku lagi.

"Tidak, Kira—"

"_Aku melihatmu. Aku tahu. _Itu alasan kau ke sini, kan? Menghapus semua bukti _dan saksi_?"

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Hanya suara redup dari kaca jendela yang bergemeletuk karena tiupan angin dan detik jarum jam dari dinding di sebelah kiri yang mendominasi. Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri dari dinding nyamannya dan menghampiriku tanpa suara. Pandanganku tak lepas dari sosoknya sampai ia benar-benar berada di samping kiriku. "Maafkan aku." Ia berujar pelan dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di samping paha. Ia bahkan tak berani menatapku saat bicara.

"_Aku percaya padamu._ Selama ini kukira kita saha ...," aku memalingkan wajahku, "kita teman ..." Rasa sakit mulai muncul di dadaku. Namun aku tahu benar rasa sakit ini bukanlah rasa sakit yang biasa. Rasa sakit ini lebih dalam, lebih besar, takkan hilang. "Aku mamandangmu terlalu tinggi. Kau mengkhianatiku."

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku lagi dan menemukannya sedang tertawa miris dengan tangan kiri berada di dahinya, menghalau rambut panjangnya yang menutupi matanya. "Ya, Kira. Aku memang mengkhianatimu. Sejak awal, semua itu palsu," balasnya angkuh. Namun entah kenapa aku bisa menangkap sedikit suaranya yang bergetar. Kalau aku tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan tempo hari, aku akan percaya bahwa ia saat ini sedang berbohong, seperti kebohongan-kebohongannya yang selama setahun terakhir ini selalu bisa kusadari—jika kebohongan itu bukan kebohongan di balik kebohongan. "Aku mendekatimu hanya untuk mencari celah untuk melaksanakan 'pekerjaanku'. Sekarang misiku hanya tinggal satu." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang telah dipasang peredam dari balik punggung jaketnya. Tangan kanannya sedikit bergetar namun dengan cepat tangan lainnya ikut menggenggam senjata pembunuh itu.

"Apa kau merasa ragu?" Pertanyaan bodoh tentu saja. Namun kata-kata itu keluar karena sedikit harapan dalam hatiku.

Matanya membulat sebelum kembali terlihat dingin dengan cepat. Meski begitu, sedikit tautan di kedua alisnya masih tak luput dari penglihatanku. Aku terkekeh. "Kau meledakkan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan bertingkat lima dan berhasil membuatku seperti ini hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian polisi tanpa ragu. Kau dan 'teman-temanmu'," aku memberi sedikit penekanan mengolok pada dua kata terakhir, "menerobos Pusat Penelitian Negara dengan sistem keamanan termutakhir dan membunuh ayahku. Tiga kali tembakan—_juga—_tanpa ragu. Dan kini kau hanya akan membunuh seorang saksi tidak penting yang melihat seorang pemuda 'biasa' menekan detonator di insiden bom. Siapa yang akan percaya omongan seorang anak umur enam belas tahun?" aku mengangguk padanya, "dan kau merasa ragu."

Tubuhnya menegang. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat dan gemetar di kedua tangannya semakin jelas. Mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara—yang kurasa membentuk kata umpatan—dan akhirnya ia kembali menatapku.

"Bunuh aku." Sebelum ia mengatakan apa pun, aku memotongnya. Genggamannya mengerat. "Kau tahu aku takkan bisa memaafkanmu. Tidak akan."

"Kira ...," panggilnya dengan nada memohon.

Aku tidak peduli. Aku terlalu marah untuk peduli. "Kau merebut Ayah dariku dan Cagalli. Kau merebut kakiku—"

"Apa?" tanyanya, terkejut.

Aku tertawa mengejek. "Oh, jadi kau tidak tahu? Seorang anggota organisasi penjahat rahasia tidak tahu?" Aku ingat jelas kata-kata dokter yang merawatku saat menyampaikan berita ini. Rasa sakit kembali terasa di dadaku. "Reruntuhan itu melukai saraf di kakiku. Kau tahu, kan _kenapa_?"

Rasa bersalah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya semakin bergetar. Entah kenapa aku mulai percaya kalau ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, kalau pemuda di depanku ini masih orang yang sama yang selalu berusaha melindungiku dan menjadi rekanku dalam berbagai hal selama setahun belakangan. Bukan orang yang hanya melakukan itu semua untuk mendapatkan hatiku demi mencari celah untuk menyerang Ayah.

Aku mengerjap dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai 'apa-yang-kau-lakukan' pada siapa pun. Karena itu, jika kau—jika kalian melibatkan Cagalli atau menyentuh rambutnya barang seujung saja, aku takkan melepaskanmu, aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu, aku akan membuatmu menderita meski dalam kematianku. Kau mengerti?"

Ia hanya menatapku lekat dan gemetaran di tangannya pun berhenti. "Pesan terakhir, Kira?"

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, dan ada lagi. Sampaikan pesanku pada Cagalli: Jangan berteman dengan seseorang dengan kehidupan ganda. Dan ..." aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan lebih memilih untuk melihat balutan perban tebal di kaki kananku, "lupakan perasaanmu terhadap Athrun Zala. Dia seorang pembohong."

Athrun menutup mata dan sebutir air mata mengalir sepanjang pipi kanannya. "Maaf."

Aku merasakan panas dan nyeri di dada kiriku sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

Baiklah, sebuah _one shot _super gaje yang terinspirasi dari lagu _Exit Wounds - The Script._

_Song fic? _Entahlah. Menurut saya, sih bukan. Tapi, yah, entahlah.

Mungkin cerita kali ini benar-benar OOC dan gak jelas. Kira yang begitu, Athrun yang begitu. Tapi saya lagi pengen banget buat cerita dengan suasana lagu Exit Wounds, kereeen lagunyaa. Mungkin malah suasananya beda jauh dengan ficnya. Wkwkwk.

Makasih udah mampir buat baca! _All critics and advice are accepted! Have a good day~_


End file.
